yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zabójstwo
thumb|left|127pxZabójstwo w Yandere Simulator jest jednym ze sposobów na pozbycie się wszystkich rywali. Do tej czynności zostało wprowadzonych kilka rodzajów broni. Klikając przy uczniu F (klawiatura) lub X (kontroler) gracz automatycznie popełnia morderstwo. Klawisz E (klawiatura) lub A (kontroler) również służy do zabijania, jednak używa się go tylko przy topieniu lub spychaniu ucznia z dachu. Jeśli zaatakujesz ucznia, przed swoją śmiercią krzyknie, a więc jeśli zabijemy go w pobliżu innych uczniów, inni licealiści zareagują. Gdy zostanie zabity, to upadnie, a wokół niego pojawi się kałuża krwi. Gdy Yandere-chan zabiła kogoś nożem, kataną, śrubokrętem, nożykiem do papieru, nożem rytualnym, strzykawką lub nożyczkami, jej mundurek zostanie ubrudzony krwią, a sama bohaterka będzie miała uszczerbek na swojej psychice. Im więcej uczniów się zabije, tym bardziej Yandere-chan będzie psychiczna, a jej strój będzie bardziej ubrudzony krwią. Każdy, kto został zabity, nie wróci do szkoły następnego dnia chyba, że zrestartujemy tydzień. Nie można zabić nauczycielki. Gdy spróbujemy ją zaatakować, ona nas obezwładnia, co skutkuje wyrzuceniem ze szkoły. W przyszłości rozwiązaniem tego problemu będzie uzyskanie odpowiedniego poziomu w wychowaniu fizycznym. W aktualnej wersji gry nie ma żadnego sposobu na pozbycie się nauczycielki (nie licząc niektórych Easter Eggów takich jak Cirno Mode, Falcon Mode, Bad Time Mode i Punch Mode). Świadkowie Jeżeli uczeń zobaczy martwe ciało/morderstwo będzie reagować na różne sposoby. Jak na razie zostało dodane 6 reakcji: "samotnik", "pupilek nauczyciela", "zły", "tchórz", "motyl społeczny" oraz "bohater". 'Bohater' Gdy będzie świadkiem morderstwa od razu pobiegnie w stronę Yandere-chan usiłując ją obezwładnić. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie takiego ucznia jest ulepszenie Punktów Nauki - Wychowania Fizycznego. 'Samotnik' Gdy odkryje zwłoki, będzie uciekał ze szkoły i wezwie policję, dając graczowi 5 minut na thumb|204px|Nauczycielka pilnująca ciała martwej dziewczyny.pozbycie się dowodów. Jeśli graczowi uda się to zrobić, policja nie będzie w stanie znaleźć żadnych dowodów, a Yandere-chan nie zostanie aresztowana. Można jednak wyrzucić dowody i zostawić zwłoki na terenie szkoły, ponieważ policja nadal nie będzie mogła udowodnić Yandere-chan morderstwa. 'Pupilek nauczyciela' Jeśli odkryje zwłoki to pobiegnie do swojego ulubionego nauczyciela i powie mu o tym, co się stało. Nauczycielka poprosi ucznia, aby zaprowadził ją do ciała. Jeśli znajdzie ciało, będzie nad nim czuwać a potem wezwie policję, która zjawi się za 5 minut. Jeśli nauczyciel zobaczy Yandere-chan całą we krwi/z bronią/jak kogoś zabija/przeciąga ciało/jest szalona, nauczyciel będzie zakładać, że to ona popełniła morderstwo i będzie ją gonić (ucieknięcie od niej jest możliwe jedynie w Falcon mode). thumb|left|136x136px|Haruto Yuto w szoku. Jeśli uda nam się pozbyć ciała oraz wszystkich dowodów i nauczycielka z uczniem przybiegną na miejsce zdarzenia, skarci ona ucznia za to, że marnuje jej czas na jakieś żarty, pozostawiając go w szoku do końca dnia. Student będzie się starał przekonać innych uczniów, że Yandere-chan popełniła morderstwo, wpływając negatywnie na jej reputację. Gdy więcej, niż jeden uczeń z osobowością pupilka nauczyciela zobaczy morderstwo/ciało, tylko ten, który dotrze pierwszy do swojej nauczycielki opowie jej o zajściu, a reszta schowa się w swoich klasach. 'Motyl społeczny' Jeśli będzie świadkiem morderstwa, ucieknie do miejsca gdzie znajduje się grupa uczniów i zadzwoni na policję. Gdy zobaczy Yandere-chan idącą w kierunku grupy zacznie krzyczeć, co zwróci uwagę uczniów. Jeśli ponownie będzie świadkiem morderstwa kucnie przerażona. Następnego dnia uczeń nie będzie chciał z nami rozmawiać i będzie się starał przekonać wszystkich, że to Yandere-chan dokonała morderstwa co obniży jej reputację. 'Zły' Zły uczeń będąc świadkiem morderstwa pogratuluje nam zabójstwa oraz obiecuje nikomu nie powiedzieć co widział, po czym ucieka. Następnego dnia, gdy będziemy chcieli z nim porozmawiać, przekonuje nas, że nikomu nic nie powiedział. Nie chce mimo to z nami rozmawiać, gdyż nie chce by uważano, że ma coś z tym wspólnego. 'Tchórz' Tchórze, gdy zobaczą morderstwo będą stać przez chwilę błagając o życie i obiecując, że nikomu nic nie powiedzą. Następnego dnia, podczas próby rozmowy z tym uczniem będzie nas przekonywał, że nic nikomu nie powiedział oraz będzie prosił by go nie krzywdzić. Niszczenie dowodów zbrodni thumb|212px|Wrzucanie ciała do pieca. *Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką należy zrobić, to pozbycie się ciała oraz broni. Przytrzymaj Q (klawiatura) przy ciele, aby je zaciągnąć w kierunku spalarni, która znajduje się po lewej stronie od głównej bramy. Od aktualizacji 15 luty 2016 możemy też podnieść ciało i pobiec z nim do pieca. Potem przytrzymaj R (klawiatura), aby zrzucić ciało do spalarni. W aktualizacji 15 luty 2016 dodatkowo musimy także pozbyć się wszystkich części ciała, jeśli pocięliśmy martwego ucznia piłą. Następnie należy wyrzucić broń włączając ekwipunek, biorąc "narzędzie zbrodni" do ręki i wyrzucając je używając R (klawiatura). *Następnie należy zmyć krew z ciała, przebrać się w strój gimnastyczny lub kąpielowy (lub paradować nago) i wyrzucić ten brudny do spalarni. Zmycie krwi oraz przebranie się odbywa się w szatni położonej na zewnątrz szkoły, w pobliżu sali gimnastycznej. W przyszłości czysty strój trzeba będzie ukraść dziewczynie, która właśnie bierze prysznic. *Jeśli miało się na sobie rękawiczki, należy je zdjąć i wrzucić do spalarni. *W tym momencie gracz powinien aktywować spalarnię, usuwając przy tym dowody. thumb|left|146px|Wycieranie krwi. *Następnym krokiem jest wytarcie krwi mopem. Miska, mop i umywalka znajdują się po lewej stronie spalarni, w każdej damskiej łazience oraz na dachu. Należy wziąć mop i wycierać krew przytrzymując klawisz E (klawiatura). Po pewnym czasie czyszczenia mop robi się cały zakrwawiony co skutkuje tym, że nie możemy nim dalej zmywać krwi. Aby dalej móc nim czyścić, należy napełnić miskę wodą i opłukać w niej mop. Woda także przybiera krwawy kolor, więc też trzeba ją wymieniać. Jeśli nie jesteśmy pewni, czy wytarliśmy całą krew, możemy użyć Zmysłu Yandere przytrzymując lewy CTRL. *Ostatnim krokiem jest odbudowanie swojej psychiki poprzez maniakalny śmiech, stanie obok Senpai'a albo oglądanie jego zdjęć. Niedostosowanie się do czyszczenia Jeśli Yandere-chan nie zakończy wszystkich kroków czyszczenia po zabójstwach i pójdzie do domu, wiele rzeczy może się zdarzyć: * Jeśli uczeń z osobowością samotnika nakryje Yandere-chan na morderstwie lub znajdzie ciało i pobiegnie na policję, a graczowi nie uda się zlikwidować dowodów popełnionego czynu, bohaterka trafi do więzienia, co skutkuje końcem gry. * Jeśli policja nie będzie miała dowodów na to, że Yandere kogoś zabiła, nie aresztują jej, ale dziewczyna będzie miała koszmar o tym, że straciła swojego Senpai'a. * Jeśli student z osobowością pupilka nauczyciela zobaczy, jak kogoś mordujemy, albo znajdzie ciało i pobiegnie do swojej ulubionej nauczycielki, a my przed jej przyjściem usuniemy wszystkie dowody, oprócz ciała, to zadzwoni ona na policję i będzie strzegła ofiary, a policja nie będzie mogła znaleźć dowodów na to, że to Yandere jest mordercą. * Jeśli nie usuniemy dowodów zbrodni, nauczyciel powie policjantom kogo podejrzewa o zabójstwo i trafimy do więzienia. * Jeśli przejdziemy obok nauczycielki strzegącej zamordowanego studenta we krwi/z bronią w ręku/w stanie widocznej psychozy, to zrozumie ona, że to Yandere-chan jest mordercą i zacznie ją ścigać. Skutkuje to końcem gry. * Jeśli żaden uczeń nie zauważy ciała w ciągu dnia, zrobi to nauczyciel pod koniec dnia, gdy będzie wracał do domu. Gdy nie usuniemy wszystkich dowodów morderstwa, nauczycielka zadzwoni na policję i Yandere-chan trafi do więzienia. Cytaty Ciekawostki * W przyszłych aktualizacjach będziemy mieli szansę zobaczyć specjalną scenkę pod koniec dnia, jeśli w jeden dzień zamordujemy wszystkich uczniów. * Zabicie nauczyciela i Senpai'a jest możliwe, jeśli włączy się easter egg "Cirno mode", "Falcon Mode", "Bad Time Mode" i "Punch Mode". Punch Mode działa tylko na nauczyciela. Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Sposoby pozbycia się konkurencji